Five Days A Week
by Kinky-Hoe
Summary: AU. Easter Weekend is just around the corner. She's the math and science teacher, he's the teacher with anger-related issues she humiliated in front of their students during sex ed. The need to relieve some stress turns into an emergency so why not book quality designer hotel rooms? Obviously, they booked rooms in the same hotel because holidays bring people together. IY/K.
1. Part One

**A word from Ms. Kinky:**

Happy Easter! This two-shot has little to do with Easter traditions but it takes place during Easter weekend.

Place names are fictional but the places I think of do exist.

The school system that is mentioned is probably a bit different than the one you experienced because it's very…Swiss. I myself had trouble understanding it but thankfully, my roommate is Swiss.

Oh, and as always, note the rating!

* * *

**Five Days A Week**

_(And A Couple Extra Hours)_

Today is the day.

That was the first thought that crossed Kagome Higurashi's mind as she woke up the day before Good Friday. That Thursday, she would finally ask the board of directors to allow her to teach more cooking classes and do more tutoring next year so she wouldn't have to be a head teacher for the third year in a row. Looking after a group of twenty teenagers who were old enough to know all about sex, drugs and alcohol and organizing the school trip that preceded their final exams was exhausting. The teens loved her; Ms. Higurashi was the twenty-six-year-old teacher who was nice to listen to, she was trustworthy and most importantly, for a math and science teacher, she didn't speak gibberish. That didn't mean she wasn't demanding. Oh, no. Inuyasha Taisho – a history and literature teacher – and Kagome Higurashi formed a pair students dreaded. Seniors were positive that if they were to take Taisho's history class and Higurashi's math class, they would fail at life.

Unfortunately, it was the ugly truth.

Not that the two teachers did it on purpose. Neither of them really wanted to interact with the other. Inuyasha didn't like to interact with anybody, actually, and the only person he seemed to stand on a daily basis was the only French teacher of the school, Miroku Tsujitani, and that was because Miroku didn't know what privacy was and got his jollies by pestering his colleagues. Kagome? He obviously didn't even know that that was her first name because he only addressed her as 'wench' or 'bitch' – even when students were nearby and Kagome suspected he got away with it only thanks to the fact that his half-brother was the principal of the school – and sometimes 'math-'tard'. As far as Kagome was concerned, Inuyasha Taisho could go suck it and live his life forever alone, the only problem being that she couldn't say it to his face because a) he was one of the deans, meaning he was a member of the board of directors and b) she needed him to accept her request, otherwise she would be taking students to Berlin the following year when she had rather go on a vacation with her boyfriend.

Kagome hoped she would have a boyfriend by next year.

Chocolate brown eyes blinked once, twice, and then glanced at the alarm clock on the end table. 7:20AM.

Well, _shit_. She was supposed to leave thirty minutes ago in order to have enough time to talk to Inuyasha. Now, she had to run around like crazy and she was going to be late anyway.

Kagome groaned, her feet kicking the bed sheets and her fingers clawing at her face. "_WHY_ did I not hear my alarm, _AGAIN_?" It was the third time in less than a week.

She reached for her cell phone as she got up and gathered some clean clothes and underwear. She speed-dialed her co-worker and closest friend, who answered her phone right away.

"Hey, Kagome, let me guess… You're going to be late." The P. E. teacher sounded bored.

"I'm _really_ sorry, Sango," Kagome stressed, "just open the classroom and let the students in, I'll be there as soon as possible."

"One of these days, Sesshomaru is going to find out," Sango reminded the math teacher, "and when he does, you'll understand why _he_ is the school principal. You'll wish he'd fire you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She thanked Sango and hung up so she could take a quick shower. Sesshomaru Taisho was said to be cruel, the kind of person who wouldn't fire you but drive you crazy until you decided to quit. Kagome was positive it was only a rumor. Sesshomaru Taisho was probably all bark and no bite, just like his half-brother. She would never be scared of such people.

The school bell rang at 7:40AM.

Kagome Higurashi stood in front of the classroom door at 7:56AM. She went inside and noticed that one of the nurses, Kikyo Hidaka, was lecturing her students and Inuyasha was leaning against the clean board, not even listening to a word the nurse was saying.

The math teacher rubbed her eyes, grimacing when she realized she just smeared her makeup. The nurse was there. One of the deans was there. It was Thursday morning, which meant that she was supposed to hold a math class and these students were _her_ students; she was their head teacher and—

Kikyo pulled a condom out and Kagome wanted to bang her head against the blackboard. There was no math class. It was time for some sex education. And she forgot.

"Okay, from here on they're all yours, Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Taisho," the longhaired nurse announced, leaving her stuff on Kagome's otherwise tidy desk.

"Excuse me?" the math teacher gasped.

"You gotta be kiddin'," Inuyasha groaned out.

"Tsubaki is sick and we only have an hour for this. I need to hurry if I want to hand all these condoms," Kikyo explained before dashing to Miroku's classroom.

Inuyasha shook his head and without even glancing at the students, he turned around to leave as well.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Kagome actually growled, pointing at the condoms on her desk. "We have something to do."

"You think these kids don't know what sex is?" He laughed, a single bark. "Look at Watanabe and Shiratori over there, they're French kissing the hell out of each other."

Kagome 'hmph'ed, crossing her arms under her breasts, and then she quickly buttoned her blazer jacket when she realized she forgot to put on a bra. She cleared her throat to get Shippo and Koume's attention. Both teenagers rolled their eyes at her, wiping their swollen lips.

"I know they know," the head teacher hissed at the black-haired dean who was about to leave, "I just figured I'd show them how to actually put a condom on."

Inuyasha muttered something she didn't quite comprehend. He stood next to her with his arms folded behind his back as the math teacher rambled on about STDs, pregnancy and whatnot. She then proceeded to unwrap a condom and his coffee brown eyes lingered on her small hands. _As if she'd actually know how to do this._

"As you can see, latex can stretch to the widest proportions so in case you're not sure about your partner's size, a regular condom should work just fine."

Inuyasha smirked at that. "Honey, you wouldn't be able to roll this condom down my cock," was the retort that threatened to get past his lips. His eyes widened in horror. _Where the hell did that come from?_ Having sex with Kagome was a no-no. That woman was a crazy wench who—

_Slap._

His right cheek throbbed with pain. The classroom fell silent for about ten seconds before Kagome's students laughed madly and grabbed their cell phones to take a lot of pictures. Inuyasha rubbed his cheek, tilting his head to glare at a red-face Kagome who was holding an inside out condom in her left hand and her pencil case in her right hand.

_Fucking bitch tried to roll the condom down her pencil case then had trouble removing it,_ Inuyasha figured out.

He wanted to hit something. Badly.

He had to resort to give detention to the students who took pictures.

* * *

Miroku whistled low. "Man, that's a nice mark. What happened?" He asked playfully before his indigo stare darkened. "Hey, you didn't grope Sango's ass, did you? 'Cause I told you, I have a crush on that woman no matter how violent she can be."

Inuyasha shoved the French teacher aside as he entered the office they shared. Miroku was also one of the deans that composed the board of directors. Six deans, three offices and Inuyasha regretted having to share one with the most perverted teacher of the town, Belhaven.

"As if I would try to seduce Sango, especially by feeling her up. No, Kagome slapped me with a condom."

That came out completely wrong, Inuyasha realized. It sounded better in his head, he concluded, as Miroku's jaw practically hit the floor.

"You doing the dirty with Higurashi? I never saw that coming."

"No, no, no," the taller teacher corrected, shaking his head and scrunching his nose in a childish manner. "Look, that sorry excuse of a teacher was late without letting the secretary know, I spotted Sango trying to cover it up but the moment I decided to wait there and confront Higurashi, Kikyo arrived, declaring it was fucking sex ed time."

Miroku nodded absentmindedly, sitting on a pile of documents on his desk without a care in the world. "Get to the part where Kagome slaps you with a condom."

"It was an accident," a third voice cut in, a voice that belonged to Kagome Higurashi herself.

The French teacher let out a "whoops" before he grinned and mentioned something about taking a coffee break with the German teacher, Kagura Ogami. It was a bold-faced lie but there was no way he would ever cock-block anyone, Miroku said to himself, positive Inuyasha and Kagome were just pretending not to like each other. And if they really weren't involved, maybe anger and frustration could turn into lustful passion and they would finally hook up—now _that_ would be useful, seeing as how Kagome and Sango (the love of his life, really) were close.

"The fuck do you want now, Higurashi?" Inuyasha grumbled, slumping down in his office chair and rubbing his temples.

"Ugh, what's with the language…? Do you happen to forget you're a high school teacher?" Kagome chastised, closing the door so that no one would listen to their conversation.

She knew for a fact that the three secretaries, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi, tended to eavesdrop on absolutely everyone and Kagome didn't need the other teachers to know about her wishes for next year.

Yes, she was totally going to ask Inuyasha to support her even though she whipped his cheek with a condom less than thirty minutes ago.

"I'm not hearing apologies," Inuyasha half-taunted. He wasn't in the mood—well, he never was but he didn't want to see her face anymore until it was absolutely necessary.

Because of her his students wouldn't fear him anymore. Really, he was the condom-whipped, history and literature teacher who was now hiding in the deep confines of his office instead of glaring at rebellious teenagers and fellow teachers as he roamed the halls like he did every morning.

"I didn't come here for that, though I _am _sorry—but you shouldn't have been standing close to me—"

"Close to you?" Inuyasha sat up straight.

Kagome didn't let him finish. "Since you're the only dean I actually speak with when there's no other way, I wanted to ask for your support. I know that the board of directors is holding a meeting this afternoon and teachers are expressing their needs and preferences for next year. I e-mailed you mine last week but you never replied so I thought—"

"Listen here wench and listen good; I _hate_ being around you. I do not stand close to you, all right? You're a sorry excuse of a teacher who is late three mornings outta five and yeah, you still do a pretty good job but fuck, you-you-you humiliated me so _no_, I'm not going to support you when you ask for the same salary with less responsibilities," the dean ranted on, shooting daggers at Kagome from his seat.

The math teacher remained silent, fingering the hem of her blazer jacket, which was unbuttoned. Inuyasha's coffee brown eyes drifted to her chest for half a second before he glared at her once more.

"Well, anything else?" he dared her to go on.

"Yeah," Kagome actually nodded, narrowing her gaze. "You totally deserved that humiliation."

The young teacher slammed the door behind her once she exited the dean's office, intent on taking a coffee break with the P. E. teacher. Next year was ruined and that was all because of a goddamned condom. She thought it to be pretty ironic since sex education literally screwed her and at home, she wasn't even getting laid. She was a lonely single lady who lived in a two-bedroom flat she shared with an extremely fat cat.

"Come on, Kagome, you don't need to worry," Sango tried to reassure her as she fixed her half-undone shoelaces. "There are six deans and the school principal. I'm sure someone will notice you did a great job and worked extra hours these past three years."

As soon as she was done, Sango poured herself a cup of coffee and the two women sat at the large table in the otherwise empty teachers' lounge.

"Look, you shouldn't think about this anymore. Inuyasha is an asshole and he's going to end up sharing lonely meals with his older brother at some retirement home. You, my dear la-a-ady," Sango drawled, "should go to Springpine."

Kagome looked at her brown-haired friend as if she were demented. "I hate Springpine. People act so… _French._"

Sango rolled her eyes and began rummaging through her bag. "Look, I booked a room at this shelter where they have everything—free movies, spas, concerts… You won't even have to visit Springpine and meet people you know you'll dislike."

The P. E. teacher handed her a brochure and Kagome's eyes glinted. "Nana Shelter Springpine?"

Sango nodded enthusiastically. "Yup. My little brother Kohaku and his friends are performing Saturday night but I'm beat. You told me your mother and grandfather are out of town this weekend, right?"

"Yeah, and my brother is partying with his friends."

"Then go. My treat. I just need to sleep. And clean my apartment."

Kagome finished her coffee before she returned to her classroom. Disappearing for four days didn't sound like a bad idea.

Nope, not at all.

* * *

It was finally Good Friday and the moment Kagome stepped inside Nana Shelter, it did feel like a very good Friday. The hotel had to have been soundproof because she forgot she currently was in a crowded, polluted city. Everyone was incredibly sweet and charming (and good-looking), from the receptionist to the janitors. The room Sango booked was white, the light color was flame—it was neither romantic (though it could have been) nor spiritual. It was peaceful, incense was burning and the first thing Kagome did was take off her clothes and go to bed. She didn't even take a closer look at her room.

She slept for sixteen hours straight.

When she woke up the next day, Kagome pinched her cheeks to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The bed sheets smelled of wild roses, all sorts of masks hung from the wall, from Darth Vader to Bugs Bunny and the bathroom was _huge_. Expensive beauty products were at her disposal and they were said to be ninety-nine hundred percent organic too, so Kagome spent three hours relaxing in the hot tub before applying hair masks, face masks and scrubbing her fair skin to keep it lily soft.

"I could die here," the raven-haired woman sighed happily as she left her bedroom wearing a light summer dress and wedge sandals, feeling refreshed and eager to book an appointment with one of Nana Shelter's beauticians for the afternoon.

"Well, I probably died and ended up in Hell," an all-too-familiar voice retorted, causing Kagome to spin around and nearly twist her ankle.

There stood Inuyasha Taisho, wearing only a towel, which was wrapped around his waist. He looked like he was just done showering but since he was by the elevator, Kagome guessed that he visited the shelter's Turkish bath. The history teacher was glaring at her with his big brown eyes and she noticed his long, jet-black hair cascaded down his back. Usually, he tied it in a low ponytail.

And he was bare-chested, which suited him a lot more than his weird, everyday outfit that made him look like a teenager himself.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as soon as she was done mentally drooling over his nicely toned body.

Who would have known history teachers worked out from time to time? She swore she only saw them reading and watch documentaries.

"Sesshomaru says I have anger-related issues," Inuyasha mumbled as he opened the door to his room.

His room was right across from hers.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked, before he quickly shook his head. "Oh, that's right—I don't care."

Inuyasha slammed his door shut.

Kagome was fuming. She was positive her cinnamon eyes glowed red in the hallway and she was ready to pound her fist against the door Inuyasha disappeared behind and then tackle him as soon as he opened it. She had met her share of jerks and asswipes but Inuyasha Taisho was the most infuriating individual in the whole world. She didn't even know the reason—if there were any—why he behaved as if she shot his dog or stole his mug in the teacher's lounge.

Well, she actually did that on a regular basis because he had this massive mug that could hold at least half a liter of tea and she loved it. But he didn't know that, did he?

Kagome stuck her tongue out at his door, pretending he was actually there and then went downstairs to book that appointment she needed. She needed wax and lusted after an orgasmic massage. She wasn't about to ask the universe why she ended up in the same hotel as that asshole who obviously needed to get laid when she drove over two hundred kilometers to disappear for Easter weekend.

Kagome realized that was easy to say yet hard to do when she kept bumping into Inuyasha all the time. The elevator, the stairs, the restaurant, the bar, the clothing store—it was like he was following her but he kept glaring at her from across the room.

It was going to be a very long weekend. She hoped she would be able to relax at least a little.

As Kagome entered the lounge bar of Nana Shelter, she was relieved to see no trace of Inuyasha. Sango's little brother and his friends were supposed to mix later that evening but that was probably too wild for history teachers.

Kagome kept telling herself that as she sat at the bar instead of sitting down on one of the leather couches. Who knew, perhaps she would actually meet someone decent, even for a one-night stand?

* * *

**A/N:** To be continued, of course. Don't forget to review!


	2. Part Two

_"Comes And Goes (In Waves)" © 2013 Greg Laswell._

_"Electric Love" © 2014 BØRNS._

**Note:** some lines (*) were taken from _"The One I Love" © 2008 Greg Laswell_, the song that caused this story to pop into my head four years ago.

* * *

**Five Days A Week**

_(And A Couple Extra Hours)_

The nerve of that wench.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome Higurashi, the biggest pain in the ass ever, really, chattered away and batted her lashes at some tall, chestnut-haired man who was blushing hard. It was bad enough that he had to drive all the way in Springpine to pretend he was trying to cool off; he didn't need to run into the math teacher all the time.

Well, running into her wasn't exactly the appropriate way to describe what was happening. Ever since he came nose-to-nose with the raven-haired woman, he started following her around, unless she was up to some very unmanly activity—like _waxing_.

It was uncontrollable. Kagome Higurashi was an aggravating woman, what with stealing his personal mug—and he was positive she thought he didn't notice—and coming up with ridiculous requests that the board of directors actually welcomed. She wasn't even particularly attractive. She was short, slim but not even fit, with baggy eyes she tried to cover with makeup. Then again, she was a real tease—the kind of woman who didn't even realize she was being a tease. Kagome always wore skirts, heels and on occasions, like the previous day, she dressed up in button-down shirts _with no bra_. Aggravating, really aggravating.

Now she was actually wearing a dress, a one-sleeve dress that loosely covered her right arm and molded her figure nicely. Her wavy locks were side swept and her back was bare. And she was trying to get the blue eyed-man standing next to her to sleep with her? Ridiculous. Inuyasha was positive the guy was about to pee himself.

"Beat it, asshole," the history and literature teacher growled resting his left elbow on the bar, all the while glaring at the never-to-become-a-couple couple. Ignoring the gasp that escaped Kagome's lips, Inuyasha added, "this crazy woman can't even remove a condom properly."

Two things happened simultaneously. Kagome shoved him hard, which caused him to stumble backwards on a barstool and nearly fall on his ass, and the blue-eyed, chestnut-haired man scurried away, mentioning something about cheating females and jealous husbands.

The moment Inuyasha stood straight again, Kagome began punching him with her little black purse. "I. Absolutely. Hate. Your. Guts!" she said between hits. "Why are you even talking to me, huh?"

"I wasn't even—" Grabbing her wrists, he forced her to sit down. "I was talking to that guy, not you. See, I have the male population's best interests at heart. You are a crazy wench."

Kagome huffed, running her manicured fingers through her wavy, raven mane, and ordered a screwdriver. "You're a stalker."

"We're staying at the same hotel."

"What do you want?" she snapped when she noticed his coffee brown eyes wouldn't leave her face even when she tried to ignore him.

"Nothing," Inuyasha retorted in a very 'duh' tone, "I—"

Shaking his head, he diverted his gaze from hers and ordered a drink. Kagome waited in silence for him to finish his sentence, glancing briefly at the pianist who announced he would play one last song before the night really began.

"I wanted to tell you that you'll have it your way next year," Inuyasha eventually stated, and then chugged his beer pretty fast.

Kagome's eyes widened and sparkled in excitement. "Really?" _Did he actually support me?_

"Yeah, I was the only one who thought you had to be a head teacher, so Sesshomaru did the opposite of what I suggested."

_There goes the little bit of faith I had in you,_ Kagome was tempted to voice out but refrained from doing so. She was way too happy. She would teach more instead of keeping law and order outside of her classroom.

The raven-haired woman studied her colleague's face, the corners of her lips lifting when she noticed he was trying not to smile at her.

The principal was his half-brother after all. Inuyasha knew exactly how his mind worked and how to get him to do something.

"Is this you being nice?" Kagome asked, chewing on her straw.

He looked away, rubbing his palms against his jean-clad thighs. "You are good head teacher."

"Thank you," Kagome whispered, placing her left hand on his right wrist as the lights went out and the soft music was replaced by electro rock sounds.

* * *

_It comes and goes in waves; I am only led to wonder why. _

* * *

"I put twenty."

"That's all? I'm _telling _you. Same hotel. Same city. Here's fifty."

"I agree. Same as you, Miroku."

"I don't know about this…"

As soon as Sango opened the door to the teachers' lounge, her cinnamon eyes stared in confusion at the three secretaries and the French teacher, who were obviously placing bets on something during coffee break.

"What is going on here?" the P. E. teacher asked the foursome.

It was the first Monday after Spring Break. How come there were already rumors spreading? What did she miss?

"You see—" Ayumi, one of the secretaries, was about to tell her everything when her co-worker Yuka covered her mouth.

"Coffee break is over for us!" Eri, the third secretary announced and the trio dashed out of the room.

Sango poured herself a cup of coffee, looking warily at Miroku who was awkwardly smiling at her. She really wanted to ask him why he was sitting there with over a hundred dollars someone was supposed to win at some point during the week but a part of her had a very bad feeling about this.

Miroku was the biggest flirt and the worst gossip of Takahashi High. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what was going now and who were the students involved. Last time, Miroku, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi placed bets on Shippo Watanabe and Koume Shiratori as they wondered who confessed their love first. Of course, people like them would want to work at the local high school. They were still teens.

"Okay, mind telling me what this is all about?" Sango finally asked.

Curiosity always had the best of her.

The indigo-eyed teacher jumped to his feet, laughing maniacally and scaring the crap out of the brunette who grabbed the refrigerator handle to steady her stumbling self.

"My dear Sango, don't you—"

The door was flung open for the second time in less than three minutes, only to reveal an embarrassed and extremely tired math and science teacher—Kagome Higurashi.

"Kagome?"

"Kagome!"

Miroku and Sango both exclaimed in different tones.

The raven-haired turned on her heel, an _'eep'_ sound escaping her lips and running to hide in the bathroom, shoving students out of her way as she did so, only to be grabbed by the wrist and dragged all the way to her classroom by Sango. Kagome realized she desperately needed to be friends with people who weren't into sports. Then again, it seemed like she was bound to make bad decisions…

"Okay," Sango began once the door was closed, "what the hell is happening here? Why did you run away like that?"

Kagome wanted to disappear. In fact, she slid under her desk, pretending to look for her cell phone, which was on top of her physics books. Sango rubbed her temples.

"Kagome, has this something to do with Miroku's odd behavior?" she questioned. When her friend didn't answer, Sango's eyes narrowed and she slid under the desk as well. "You didn't sleep with him, did you?" she said in a menacing tone. "Because the asshole was placing bets and—"

"Sango!" Kagome interrupted her, horror marking her features. "I'd never sleep with someone you like."

"I don't like him," the brown-haired woman convinced herself. "So, what's really going on? The last time you acted like this, you split the seat of your pants in front of your students."

There was the hint of a smile in Sango's voice and Kagome giggled as well. If only she had split her pants again…

* * *

_Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle; I can't let you go now that I got it._

* * *

_14 Days Ago_

"And all I need is to be struck by your electric _looo-ooo-ooo-oove_!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs in an attempt at singing as she shook her head from side to side and pouring Tequila Sunrise all over other people's shirts.

The best part was they didn't even notice since they were far more drunk than she was and that was saying a lot because she was swaggering her way back to the bar, where Inuyasha was waiting for her with a row of rainbow shots.

She hugged him from behind, resting her cheek against his shoulder blades. "My voice is so hoarse," she complained, grinning from ear to ear when Inuyasha handed her a red-hued shot. "Thanks. You're actually nice."

"You're drunk," her colleague pointed out, standing up to pretend he was absolutely not intoxicated.

"And you're not drunk enough," Kagome countered after downing some alcohol. "Seriously, you're still not dancing."

"Everyone else would look bad next to me if I were to dance," Inuyasha retorted with a lop-sided smile, catching Kagome by the waist as her left ankle gave way, her feet probably sore from the whole dancing-in-heels absurdity the raven-haired beauty called _class_.

Kagome laughed loudly, nearly choking on her saliva. "Yeah, right. I'm sure you couldn't move those hips even if your life depended on it. You're probably one of those guys who go for the double fist pump!" she mocked as she pumped her right fist in the air. "Or maybe even the towel!" Her laughter sounded like a shriek and she pretended to dry the back of her neck with an invisible towel while dancing.

Inuyasha dark brown eyes narrowed. Before he even realized it, he was laughing along with her and joining her, double fist pumping while she towel danced. She looked ridiculous, sweaty, happy and, well, hot.

Kagome Higurashi was a teacher he secretly respected, a funny person to hang out with and a goddamned hot woman.

Maybe it was because of the shots. Had downed so many rainbow shots he actually saw rainbows and unicorns everywhere and in this fucked up parallel universe, Kagome was the woman of his dreams.

"You really suck at dancing," Kagome taunted him, clutching her stomach when she couldn't handle the sight anymore; she actually cried because of all the laughing. "You know what they say about men who know how to move on the dance floor…"

He furrowed his brow, brushing the bangs away from his face. As the song Kagome was currently dancing to faded out and was replaced by a softer beat, Inuyasha came to stand closer to her. Kagome automatically leaned against his chest.

Maybe what they said about good dancers was true, but that didn't mean that he was shitty in bed just because he pumped his fists in the air instead of dry-humping every female. "Well, what they say is wrong," he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

She looked up, her head slightly tilted to the side and her eyes speaking volumes.

Lightning in a bottle, indeed.

Inuyasha Taisho didn't even know whose room they barged into as he slammed Kagome's body against the door. He heard her lock it before her fingers tangled in his long, jet black hair that weren't tied in a messy, low ponytail as it usually was. Once that little fucker Watanabe, one of Kagome's students, put chewing gum in his hair after getting a D for his essay.

Kagome sighed against his lips as she pulled him closer and all thoughts regarding school flew out of the window. She kicked off her heels and lost at least five inches, causing Inuyasha to kiss air. She giggled then squealed as he pushed at her hips and lifted her higher so he could grind against her without her escaping him again.

A loud groan echoed through the dark room as his erection met her thong-covered center. Of course, Kagome Higurashi, already hotter than hell, would be wearing garters. Inuyasha felt as if he were about to die. Pulling at the fabric that covered her shoulder, Inuyasha slid the dress off her upper body, exposing her to his lustful gaze. She was wearing a black-laced, strapless bra that clipped the front and her chest heaved with every deep breath she took. Her skin was flushed from the top of her breasts up to her cheeks and when they locked gazes again, they stood there for what felt like a much-needed eternity, trying to memorize each other's face as they silently asked themselves if this was really what they wanted.

Kagome's fingertips softly brushed his shoulders, traveling up his neck to his square jaw. They danced on top of his parted lips right before she started leaning in, inviting him to continue. Inuyasha promptly licked his way into her mouth, coaxing her into slight submission as he fisted her hair and tilted her head back so she would grant him further access. His lower body was still pressed against hers and it wasn't long before Kagome's legs trapped his hips in a wanton embrace. His tongue curled around hers, licked the roof of her mouth and when she finally gasped for air, he placed soft kisses on her lips. His lips traveled from her cheekbones to her earlobe and he nearly missed the whine she emitted; Kagome was grinding against his thigh, all the while freeing his engorged member and all he could think of was—_why_ on Earth were they still wearing clothes?

Inuyasha dropped to his knees as soon as his red shirt was discarded. Pushing her thong to the side, he was done wasting any more time. He lapped at her entrance, teasing her outer lips and taking in the feminine, somewhat strong and fishy scent that indicated the raven-haired woman was more than ready for him. He nipped at her hidden pearl and she squirmed, her hands rubbing her still covered breasts and Inuyasha wasn't sure foreplay was going to last. He was about to come from the visuals. The last time he had sex wasn't too long ago, so why was he losing it so quickly?

His large hands cupped her soft bottom as he sucked her clit into his mouth, the tip of his tongue poking at it, laving it. Kagome was mewling, or sobbing; he couldn't tell the difference. All he knew at the moment was her dripping pussy. He shoved three fingers up her tight box—_Gods,_ she was going to feel amazing. He moved his face away to look at her, his eyes widening like saucers as he realized Kagome was clawing at the door behind her, her arms up, and actually fucking herself on his fingers. It was happening.

Forgetting everything about clothes in the way and decent foreplay, Inuyasha grabbed the little math teacher by the hips and threw her on the bed. She bounced a little and he reached in his back pocket for a condom. Kagome giggled; he raised an eyebrow. Sitting up, she took the condom in her hands and unwrapped it, and then winked at him. She pinched the tip, placing her tongue against after placing it on his head, rolled it down his rather thick cock using her lips and fingers. Inuyasha pushed her away before she her tricky fingers had a chance to even tickle his balls, biting his lower lip hard. He really was about to come. And here he was supposed to show her his moves in bed. Damn, he really was a shitty dancer.

Her stocking-clad leg rubbed against his jean-clad one. "Inuyasha," she whispered and for once, he wished the room wasn't so dark.

He wanted to remember every detail of her face as she said his name.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked him. "I want it. Badly."

Well, if she was trying to fuel his ego, she was succeeding.

He put his hands on her shoulders and pressed her into the mattress, entering her in one swift move and rocking into her body as faster as he could. His long hair curtained their bodies as they humped against each other once they were past any coherent movement. Inuyasha unclasped her bra and immediately latched on her nipple, sucking like a starved baby, and was unprepared when Kagome groaned loudly and grabbed his butt cheeks, trying to push him inside and all the way in. She never thought someone could feel this big and this hot, then again she wasn't an expert in the bedroom department; she considered herself as the kind of person who was too busy to actually seek satisfaction for her sexual needs, whatever that meant.

Inuyasha immediately pulled out. Because of this woman he was about to get a nosebleed. Soon enough, he got Kagome to crawl on all fours and he plunged into her again, immensely enjoying the feel of her back arching against his chest and the way her walls contracted even more. She was taking it all. An unwanted image of Kagome enjoying a drink with the blue-eyed pansy from the lounge bar flashed through his mind and he simultaneously thought, _'what the fuck'_ and _'as if it would ever happen again'_, no matter how stalker-ish it sounded.

He reared back and pulled her up to bring her back flush against his chest. His ragged breaths caused her hair to flutter into his open mouth. His thrusts were deeper, faster and unforgiving as his middle finger came to rub her clit in a circular motion. By then, Kagome was screaming and he it would have probably hurt his ears if he weren't already deaf because of the pulse-like noise in his ears. Kagome clawed at his shoulders and she clenched up like a vice. His cock twitched once, twice before moaned as loud as his lover, emptying himself in the wrapper. His knees couldn't support his weight anymore and he fell on top of Kagome, both of them spent, satisfied and frightened.

"I—uh—wow," the history teacher said after a while, once he rolled on his back and contemplated the situation.

"Yeah," Kagome mumbled in the pillows.

"I should have done you sooner."

"No," Kagome immediately blurted out, "I should have."

They laughed together at that before they fell again in an awkward silence.

"Inuyasha?" the young woman whispered, scooting closer to snuggle a little.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for stealing your mug."

He genuinely smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I know," he said before falling asleep.

Needless to say, they spent the following day in bed, never mentioning work, colleagues, students or anything else that could have busted their bubble made of room service and the best bedroom action of their lives so far.

* * *

"And then?" Sango pressed once Kagome was done feeding her a very K-rated version of her weekend.

"On Easter Monday, I left."

The P. E. teacher wanted to shake her head disapprovingly. Instead, she rubbed Kagome's shoulder, and then helped her stand up. Class was about to start; they couldn't keep hiding under Kagome's desk.

The day ended quickly for Kagome. On Mondays she was free after three in the afternoon. The moment the school bells rang, the math and science teacher rushed to the parking lot. She didn't want to risk running into Inuyasha. She was ashamed of her behavior, yet she couldn't bring herself to even call him and apologize.

She didn't know what to say to him. She didn't even know why she left in the first place.

The raven-haired woman threw her purse in the passenger seat and was about to get in her car when someone cleared their throat next to her. Her heart missed a beat and she turned around, blanching. Inuyasha was stood a couple feet away from her, unlocking his bicycle lock. Did she not pay attention when she parked her car? Did he forget what her car looked like when he arrived in the morning?

Did he do this on purpose?

She didn't have time to ask.

"So…"

"So," she mimicked.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry."

They both spoke at the same time.

"Kagome?" He blinked at her when she struggled to find her words and fidgeted with her keys.

"Gah—_what the hell is wrong with me_*?" Shoving her keys in her pocket, Kagome offered him an uneasy smile. "I shouldn't have left like that. I mean, we were good—I felt good, we spent the whole time figuring out who we were and why it was perfect and—and—I left. I didn't even know why I was leaving.

"And even now…" Kagome laughed at herself, pinching the bridge of her nose. "_I am unsure why I'm running away_*. This isn't what I want. I don't want to be away from you," she confessed, refusing to sink into denial and stunning herself for once.

Coffee eyes scanned her face, as if Inuyasha were trying to figure out whether she was being honest or not. He remained silent though, until he eventually unlocked his bicycle lock and get on it.

"Inuyasha?" she almost sounded whiny. Wasn't he supposed to feel the same too? _Gods, I'm so dramatic…_

"Yeah, well…" He cleared his throat again. "The past two weeks were shitty, so," he admitted, sounding nervous and slightly pissed off. "Now you're telling me this shit and I'm standing next to this fucking bicycle—I never actually use this thing—when all I want to do is shake some sense into you—figuratively speaking—and jump your bones and tell you that I might be in love with you. I—shit. If I had my car I would have taken you to dinner. This tops it."

Kagome watched with an amused smile adorning her lips as the history teacher took it out on his bicycle, kicking the wheels and pulling at the brake cable. The chocolate-eyed woman took two long strides, startling him when she grabbed his shoulders and forced him to bend a little so she could kiss him. It was quick and pretty chaste considering they were in the middle of a parking lot, but it was enough to make him relax.

"Okay, don't worry about the bicylcle. You're still very manly. I can take you to dinner," she teased, wounding her arms around his neck.

"Nuh-uh," he objected, placing his hands on her wide hips. "Let's just order pizza."

As Kagome let him know she agreed by nuzzling his neck, Inuyasha grinned from ear to ear and was too lost in another world of rainbows and unicorns to notice that secretaries, teachers and students were handing an indigo-eyed teacher hundreds of dollars.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

_**Acknowledgments**_

_QueSeraMara, NekoxUsa, Warm-Amber92, Mal, chelseatygers, Guest and Wenchster._


End file.
